


Его работа

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda





	Его работа

Сэм — младший братишка.  
Он сам знает, что это значит. Что он эгоистичен и часто капризен. Что отличный манипулятор и не стесняется этим пользоваться — просто потому что чаще всего и не замечает. Это просто инстинкт. Сэм стал строить «щенячьи глазки», которые любит высмеивать Дин — на которые любит поддаваться Дин — раньше, чем выучился говорить, наверное. Такие вещи естественны для младших детей — и вдвойне естественны для ребенка, залог выживания которого зачастую зависел от контакта со старшими. Старшим братом особенно. Понял ли Дин, что Сэму нужно поесть? Поверил ли Дин, что под кроватью монстр? Осознал ли Дин, что это важно — чтобы их приняли в очередной школе? Не помешает ли он, поможет ли он, спасет ли? Простит ли: за капризы, несдержанность, вредность, плаксивость и приставучесть? Это жизненно важно: чтобы Дин его слушал, верил, чтобы его любил.

Дин. Старший брат, Дин Винчестер, сын Джона Винчестера.  
Дин, с семи взявший в руки отцовский обрез — как его не сносило отдачей? Дин, который скорее умрет, чем сознается, что почти не помнит их матери. Дин, с чьих уст так легко слетает «есть, сэр». Дин, привыкший к приказам, отказам, разносам — но совсем не привыкший к ласке. Дин, который не слышал почти своих собственных детских потребностей, полагавший их все за слабость. Дин, что с юности так ненормально тянется к бесконечным доступным девчонкам, суррогату любви и нежности, лишь в такой форме их себе и позволяющий.

Нужно вывернуться наизнанку, чтобы доказать Дину важность этого: ночника в спальне, лишней конфеты, дополнительного объятия. Нужно смотреть жалобно, а говорить разумно и проникновенно. Нужно замереть так, чтобы видел — одно его слово, и Сэмми рванется к братишке, к которому хочет прижаться — но не раньше, чем Дин разрешит. Дин, конечно, старался быть твердым, как мог, вырабатывал иммунитет. Сэм учился еще и правильно обижаться. Чтобы сердце за этот отказ разбивалось у Дина. Чтобы начал отказывать только в самом — действительно — важном.

Сэмми — младший братишка. Навеки.  
Это стало искусством.  
Он принял это в обязанность.  
Быть капризным и эгоистичным. Расшатывать дисциплину. Раздраконивать жадность. Давить — до бесстыдства — на жалость.  
Сэмми знает, как сделать «щенячьи глаза». Как расплакаться. Сэм — такая девчонка. Даже прозвище есть, «Саманта».

Сэм не держится на расстоянии. Он хватается за плечи старшего брата, «неумело», «неловко» дерется с ним… обнимает его. Сэм так горько рыдает, что сердце Дина Винчестера, лучшего и храбрейшего, безжалостнейшего из охотников, вместилища архистратига, вдребезги разбивается. Сэмми жалко выпрашивает жизнь Дина — как хлопья, прогулку, присутствие на школьном спектакле — или свое убийство. Сэмми многому научился, Дин отказывает ему только в важном. И на пользу, что важным свою жизнь Дин давно уже не считает. Значит, можно и выбросить — в море, в гробу — или, ладно, вручить, раз уж хочет, братишке. Ведь тебе проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет, а, Саманта?  
Да, братец.

Сэмми тридцать семь скоро. Он взрослый и умный мальчик. Он совсем не хороший, на его руках больше крови, чем он может упомнить, на его душе столько греха, а в сердце столько печали, что он не понимает, как мог не сойти с ума все-таки.  
А, ну да — из-за Дина.  
Потому что Сэм младший. И знает, что он дорог кому-то — такой, какой есть. Он таким вырос лишь потому, что таким был и нужен.  
Сэм требует. Получает.

Сэм — часть Дина. Он вручил себя Дину, наверное, даже раньше, чем впервые состроил трогательную мордашку. Он рос только для Дина. Для дурацких драк, редких неловких объятий, выпрошенных побегов в парк аттракционов, для всего, в чем брат так неуклонно, так безрассудно отказывал самому себе, но никак не умел отказать — им двоим. Рос, как дерево у забора, изгибаясь, вытягиваясь, подстраиваясь — под Дина. Под того, кто и правда знает, когда отказать — надо. Что будет действительно важным.  
Может, оба они выросли и неправильными — искривленными, слитными, странными…  
Но они нужны миру — такие. Дин и Сэмми. Вечный старший брат — и вечно младшенький.

— Дин? — Сэм умело кривит свои тонкие губы в брюзгливой гримасе. — Мы не будем есть это! Здесь сплошные жиры. Чувак, если станешь питаться фасфудом и дальше, заработаешь ЭД — и я не про «эмоциональные диалоги» толкую.  
Дин опять напряжен, так что Сэмми сегодня весь день будет тщательно сучиться, выражая их общие эмоции — пока старший брат не расслабится.  
— Даже трудно сказать, что страшнее, Саманта! — откликается мрачно Дин со стороны кухни.  
Сэм коротко ухмыляется.  
Это его работа — быть младшим братишкой. Мастерство и инстинкт, его каторга и искусство.  
Может, даже его призвание.  
Проходя мимо, Дин хлопает по плечу — так небрежно. Так нежно. Благодарно за мелкую, почти мелочную заботу на приправу к еде. «Высмеяно с любовью». И такое бывает важным.  
Сэмми стервозно хмыкает.  
Он свое дело знает. Быть младшим — вот его дело.  
Сэму оно даже нравится.


End file.
